


The first time we met

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony moments, Cat is going soft, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cat and Kara met</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time we met

She must have thought that the first time they met was when she interviewed Kara, but the girl knew better. Because she had met Cat Grant before and the sight of the small, determined and bright woman had changed her forever.

It was during college, when she was studying journalism. Professor Robbins had managed to invite the Queen of all Media to one of the lectures, creating a hype that soon caught up with all the students in Kara’s class. Cat’s name was whispered with reverence, as everyone hoped to work for her one day and if they got close enough? Maybe they could charm her with their wit and she would offer them an internship. But Kara, always clueless, could only frown and wonder why was everyone making a big deal. 

Until she saw her.

Cat arrived wearing a simple pair of burgundy pants, a white cotton blouse and a matching jacket. But there was so much more than that. Because the woman looked like a perfect creature, her demeanor delicious, those intelligent eyes scanning every single person in the room as if she could read their minds.

Kara was entranced the whole time, barely blinking for the whole hour and leaning forward in her third row seat. And finally, she understood. Her whole life had been about surviving. She had survived the destruction of her home and by the time she arrived here, on Earth, she was told all she had to do was keep her head down and be normal. Kara had been hiding behind a secret and more than that, she had lost herself in the process. Who was she and what had she done to change the world? Only when she saw the raw passion in Cat’s eyes did she realise she craved the same. 

Her heart fluttered when Cat finished her lecture and winked at her, a smile of complicity on her face, as if she knew what had changed for Kara.

So, no, the first time they saw each other was not at that interview. But Kara never expected that Cat would remember.

**

“I wasn’t surprised to see you here” Cat broke the silence, looking at Kara with something close to adoration.

“Miss Grant?” Kara said, turning around to face her. They were both looking out Cat’s balcony, enjoying each other’s silent companionship. But Cat couldn’t resist it, so she spoke. She told the truth.

“When you showed up, for the interview. Don’t think I don’t remember you from that college lecture”

“You remember me?” Kara almost squealed, blushing madly. And  _ maybe  _ Cat thought that she wanted to kiss her until they were both out of breath. 

“You were enraptured. I felt very flattered”, Cat admitted, taking a sip of her bourbon. “Of course, now I realise that maybe you didn’t blink because you are from another planet and you don’t need to do something as human as that”

Kara let out a snort, looking horrified a second later. She covered her mouth with a hand and Cat allowed her a moment to regain her composure. Truth be told, she herself needed a minute to calm down her heart at the sight of something so…  _ adorable. _

_ I’m going soft.  _

“I  _ was  _ enraptured, Miss Grant” Kara played with her glasses. “How could I not? You spoke with so much passion about what you do and especially,  _ why  _ you do it. It inspired me”

“And now you are a superhero. I believe that the student surpassed the master” the woman raised her glass in a sort of toast. And for the first time she allowed her mask to completely fade away at the presence of Kara. Because she was so proud, to see this adorable, constantly awkward and perfect creature become a symbol for so many people. A symbol of hope, of resilience…and a reminder that people are bind by something more than just their origin. Even when you’re from another planet.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t need you” Kara whispered, inching closer to Cat. Before she could changer her mind, the woman set aside her glass and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, speaking softly.

“I’m always here, Kara”

It wasn’t everything she wanted to say but for now? Looking at the sunset in National City with the only person who knew Cat better than anyone… For now, this was enough.


End file.
